Optical communication systems are increasingly used within data centers for exchanging data between network devices. Unlike traditional electrical cables, optical fibers are less susceptible to electromagnetic interference and enables higher transmission speeds over longer distances. Generally, two types of optical cables are utilized for optical data transmission: single-mode fiber cables (SMF) and multimode fiber cables (MMF). Regardless of the optical cable utilized, the optical signal is subject to distortion, through modal dispersion (in MMFs), material dispersion, polarization mode dispersion, and waveguide dispersion (SMFs and MMFs).
The figures are not exhaustive and do not limit the present disclosure to the precise form disclosed.